Race Against the Vocaloid!
by HardcorePride
Summary: Aku, sebagai wakil dari Indonesia harus bisa mengalahkan tim Vocaloid Racing dan juga ratu jalanan nomor satu didunia, Hatsune Miku, dan menjadi raja jalanan nomor satu di dunia.  Just read it, please


Yo, disini TripleBang ^^v  
>Kali ini, saya ngga akan ngegombal, tapi saya akan bercerita dimana saya balapan untuk mengalahkan tim Vocaloid.<p>

Sebuah fanfic dimana Need For Speed bertemu dengan Vocaloid yang menunjukkan para Vocaloid juga bisa kebut-kebutan, dimana tokoh 'aku' (Rifki) mengisi sebagai protagonis. 

**Tunggu dulu, ada Disclaimernya, jim...:**

Semua karakter Vocaloid dimiliki oleh Yamaha Corp., kecuali Hatsune Miku yang emang punya hati saya... :) *digebukinsatuRT*  
>eh Miku juga sama deng yang punya Crypton Future Media (Yamaha Corp.).<p>

Semua mobil yang ada disini dimiliki oleh merk yang membuatnya ^^

Need For Speed: ProStreet adalah hak cipta milik perusahaan Electronic Arts (EA). 

* * *

><p>Di jembatan layang Jakarta yang selalu menjadi tempat balapan lokal, berpuluh-puluh mobil berjejer disana, menanti balapan Drag yang menentukan siapa yang menjadi raja jalanan di Indonesia. Aku dengan mobil '69 Dodge Charger ku memberhentikan mobilku di garis start bersamaan dengan si raja jalanan Hilal dengan mobil Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution andalannya.<p>

"Semuanya, apakah kalian siap melihat balapan Drag 1 kilometer yang paling fenomenal di Indonesia ini?" teriakan sang MC yang membuat semua pengunjung menyerukan suaranya.

"Eh, siap-siap pulang jalan kaki yak, hahaha…." Kata Hilal sambil memamerkan suara mobilnya.  
>"Haha, tukang pamer dasar….." kataku sambil menginjak gas yang membuat sang raja jalanan terdiam karena mesin mobil Charger tersebut.<p>

"Oke penonton, kita mulai siapa yang akan menjadi raja jalanan Indonesia kali ini!" MC memberikan aba-abanya. "3…2…1…..GO!"

Mobil Evo sang raja langsung melesat, dan juga mobilku yang tidak mau kalah memulai start dengan wheelie.

"Ngga ada yang ngalahin gue 3 taun ini!" teriak sang raja yang masih melaju dengan Evo-nya, tiba-tiba menyusulnya dengan cepat dan masih sambil wheelie.  
>"APA? NGGA MUNGKIN!" teriak Hilal yang ketinggalan jauh dibelakangku yang mobilnya mulai menurunkan ban depan dan memasuki garis finish.<br>"Dibilangin jangan sombong dulu, hahaha…" aku tertawa.

Penonton pun langsung berlarian ke arah mobil Charger kesayanganku yang sudah berhenti tersebut, lalu sang MC menyuruhku ke panggung untuk memberi penghargaan.

"Inilah, saudara-saudara, sang raja jalanan Indonesia, Rifki!"

"YES! " sambil mengangkat STNK Evo milik Hilal.

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan mobil yang dipimpin oleh Mazda RX-7 berwarna hijau tosca, diikuti oleh dua mobil RX-8 berwarna kuning-putih, dan mobil Mitsubishi Eclipse berwarna pink, datang menuju panggung tersebut dan semua orang menyingkir dari situ. 

"Eh, itu kan bukannya…" Hilal kaget.

Dari dalam mobil RX-7 keluar sosok perempuan cantik berambut hijau tosca panjang dikepang dua diikuti teman-temannya yang sama keluar dari mobil.

Sebagian penonton berkomentar:  
>"Hey.… itu Vocaloid Racing Team!"<br>"Wah, tim balap terhebat di dunia ada disini!"  
>"Woow….. si pembalap jalanan nomor satu di dunia!"<br>"Mereka menakutkan….."

Mereka semua naik ke panggung dan berdiri menatapku, dan kami saling menatap.

"Waduuh, aku ngga percaya si ratu jalanan dunia ada disini, mari kita sambut, Hatsune Miku!" MC menyahutnya dan semua orang memberikan potretan kepada ratu balap tersebut."

"Uhh...bang, Hatsune Miku siapa?" aku bertanya kepada MC.  
>Si MC itu pun tertawa, dan berkata "Eh, Hatsune Miku itu ratu jalanan sedunia! Makanya ikutin dong beritanya! Ngga tau kan? NDESO!"<p>

Miku mengambil mic dan berkata "Hai semuanya, kami datang ke Indonesia untuk melihat para pembalap hebat disini!"  
>Seluruh penonton berteika dan menyebutkan namanya. "Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku!..."<p>

"Oh, ini raja jalanan Indonesia? Apa mobil yang kamu pakai?" Miku seolah-olah meremehkanku dengan kalimat tersebut.

Aku hanya terdiam, dengan tampang santai, aku menunjuk mobil Charger ku yang sedang parkir tepat di sebelah panggung.  
>"Tuh."<p>

Miku melihatnya sambil tertawa cekikikan kecil dan berkata "Memangnya mobil itu cepat ya?"

"Ooooooh…!" semua orang berteriak seolah-olah mereka menyindirku.

Secara spontan aku berkata "Mobil kamu bagus banget, pasti itu minjem yaa?"

Semua orang teriak lagi, tetapi lebih kencang, beberapa detik kemudian mereka teriak "Balapan! Balapan! Balapan!..."

Aku dan Miku saling bertatapan dan senyum, aku langsung berkata "Mau ngga nih?", seolah-olah aku mengajaknya untuk duel.  
>Miku mengangguk dan langsung menjentikkan jarinya, hal itu membuat teman-temannya turun dari panggung untuk mempersiapkan balapan.<br>"Rutenya tol lingkar dalam Jakarta, oke?" sahutku.

Aku menuju mobilku dan mengendarainya ke garis start, disebelahku ada Miku yang begitu serius memanaskan mobilnya.

Aku memanaskan mobilku sambil melihat wajah Miku yang begitu serius.

"Oke penonton, apa kalian siap untuk melihat balapan paling langka di Indonesia ini?"  
>Penonton pun berteriak dan menyebut nama kami berdua yang akan balapan.<p>

"Hey, Miku." aku menyahutnya, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikanku.

"Ayo, kita mulai pertandingan ini! Panaskan mesin kalian!"  
>Suara mobil saling beradu. Miku dengan suara mobil RX-7 nya yang khas dan mobilku dengan suara yang diibaratkan seperti harimau mengaung.<p>

MC mulai memberikan aba-abanya.  
>"Siap, 3…2…1…..GO!"<p>

Kami pun meluncur dan saling susul-menyusul.

(Bersambung...)

* * *

><p>Haha, cerita masih panjang kok ^^d<br>maaf kalu ada kekurangan dalam fic ini, karena saya manusia biasa yang selalu lupa,

Hapunten Reviewna atuh ^^ (Permisi, minta reviewnya dong ^^) 


End file.
